The purpose of this study is to examine work-place risk-factors associated with drinking behaviors. This study is based on the belief that an understanding of these risk factors in crucial in order to design effective prevention, intervention, and treatment techniques in the workplace. Specifically, this research proposes to examine how those variables which students of organizational behavior have previously found to be related to work-place cultures, social control, alienation, and stress are related to drinking behaviors. Models based on those four perspectives are investigated in a sample of 1,500 members of three unions representing five distinct blue-collar occupations. Self-report survey data will be collected an then analyzed using linear structural equation modeling in order to test the plausibility of four alternative models of work-place risk factors and drinking behavior. Based on the four alternative models, and integrative model of work place risk factors and drinking behavioral will be constructed and tested.